A Year Stuck With Potter
by wolfsbaneglow12301
Summary: Its a new year at Hogwarts and Lily Evans is determined to make it the best year ever. But what happens when she finds out she has most of her classes with the biggest asshole at school? Will she even make it out alive?


**hey my little mini muffins! this is one of my first fanfics so go easy on me okay? don't forget to read and review! **

** Lily's pov:**

Hello. My name is Lily Evans. I am two days into my sixth year of Hogwarts. Right now I am sitting in the Gryffindor common room looking over my schedules. Suddenly I feel someone hovering over me. I look up and groan. Its stupid James freaking Potter.  
"Do you need something?" I say with a groan.  
He ignores me, and stares intently at my schedule. Out of nowhere he jumps up and exclaims, "YES! ME AND CHRISTMAS TREE HAVE TRANSFIGURATION TOGETHER!"  
The entire common room replies at the same time, "SHUT UP POTTER!" "Give me that." I ignore his "Christmas tree" comment and grab his schedule. The blood drains from my face as I see that we don't only have transfiguration together, we also have potions, charms, defense against the dark arts, and care of magical creatures. In other words, almost all of my classes. I always knew that Dumbledore and McGonagall were out to get me. This is proof of it.  
"Whyyyyyyyyyy" I purposely slide off the couch and curl up on the floor, rethinking my life. Potter grabs my schedule, and, instead of falling into a crumpled heap of misery on the floor, laughs gleefully.  
"Oy, Padfoot, Moony, Worm tail! Come check this out!" He exclaims happily. Black, Remus, and Pettigrew all walk over and compare the schedules. Black grins and pats Potter on the back.  
"Nice man! I already knew you were lucky because we have all the same classes but dang, five classes with Red?! Luck is definitely on your side!"  
"Shut up Black, I have a name and I am pretty confident when I say it isn't Red." I mumble into the floor.  
"I know its not, but its waayyyy more fun to tease you." Black grins smugly bending down to my crumpled form.  
"I assume you also find it fun when I hex you into the afterlife?" I retort. Black goes to reply but is interrupted by Remus. Remus is the only one of the Marauders that I can actually stand. We are actually both prefects this year so he can't be that bad.  
"That's enough you two. Here Lily, let me help you up." He bends down and grabs my hand, lifting me to my feet.  
"Awwwww Moony youre no funnn" Black whined.  
"Anyway, Lily, we have prefect duty tonight. We should probably head out now if we want to make it back by ten" Remus says changing the subject. I internally thank him as I quickly grab my prefect badge and wand from my bag.  
"Okay I'm ready lets go." Remus follows me out of the Fat Lady's portrait and I glance behind me as the portrait closes me to see Potter, Black, and Pettigrew looking confused.  
Me and Remus walked our assigned route around the castle through a thick, awkward, silence. Finally, I am the first one to speak.  
"So how was your summer?" He flinched. "Not so good then? Same for me." I sigh as we continue down the empty corridor. About halfway through our rounds, Remus replies in an attempt to clear away the silence.  
"Why don't you like summer vacation? I mean, you always seemed depressed towards the end of the school years. Is there a specific reason?" Crap. Just what I need. To assemble a pity party. Thanks Remus, I always love talking about my home life. ugh. I better try to dodge the question.  
"Umm.. nice weather today, eh?" Wow Lily, well... A++ for effort I guess.  
"You're dodging the question." Dang it. Well, time for plan B; answer with a simple truth and hope that satisfies him.  
"My sister just hates me, that's all." Well, I wasn't lying. She really does hate me. But how am I supposed to explain that all the kids in my neighborhood hate me because Petunia spread around a "rumor" that I was a freak? And how I cant even walk to the park without hearing "Nerd" or "Lily the freak" or having kids try to beat me up? (emphasis on _try. _I'm pretty skilled at defense, if I do say so myself.)  
"Why does your sister hate you?" Gosh dang it Remus. Why are you so interrogative sometimes? I'd rather have the extremely awkward silence any day over this. Now calm down Lily, just use a short simple answer again.  
"Cuz she thinks im a freak." He laughed.  
"Boy do I know how that feels." I found about Remus' "furry little problem" last year. He knows that I know, and has no problem talking about it to me. "Why does she think you're a freak?"  
"Because I'm a witch."  
"That doesn't seem fair."  
"I could say the same to you."  
"Moving on now." We continued to talk for a while. Then another topic I was trying to avoid came up. " Hey Lily, you know James has changed right?" Ugh. Stupid. Stupid. Potter.  
"I am aware." Great. Now I sound like McGonagall.  
"So...I was thinking that..."  
"That..." I continued.  
"That maybe you could give him a chance?"  
"We're back." We had reached the Fat Lady's portrait.  
"You didn't answer my question."  
"...I'll think about it."  
"Brilliant."

**A/N That's the end of chapter one folks! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
